JJBA: Unfortunate Requiem
by FalseGawd2
Summary: In a world where Hamon was king and Stands didn't quite exist, there was a girl, aged fourteen, wandering the streets of a lonesome city in the United States, hoping to escape her past life and find peace. Of course, that doesn't happen. Along the way, she finds Hamon and Stand-users alike. Will she find a way out of this bizarre scenario? -SPOILERS FOR SDC (stands and abilities)-


_Autumn, 1928  
__Someplace in the United States, distant from any major cities  
__The Star Leads the Way_

Shivering, a girl named Keish Ali flicks a bottle cap onto the road. It landed face up, covering the logo. _Where the hell are they? _She asked, looking left and right for a red 1928 Cadillac. Ten minutes pass and there's no sign of the car. _Goddamnit. _

Pushing herself off of the brick wall she was loitering on, Keish started walking down the road and toward her dump of a house. _They said they would, _she complained. _They said they would finally pick me up from this hellhole of a school. Lo-and-behold, they didn't. This is what I fucking get for trusting their asses. Tch… _Passing a few arcades and several mom-and-pop shops, the fourteen-year-old finally reaches her destination.

It's run-down and looks like it was built from the 1800s. Going up to the door, she opens it and doesn't bother to announce her presence. It's not like they cared, anyway. Keish heard clacking erupting from the kitchen as she ascended the steps. _What're they doin'? Fuckin' on the damn table? Trying to pluck each other's eyes out? Jeesh… Get a damn room. _Opening the rotting door that led into her bedroom, she tossed her bag onto the bed. Closing the door, she sat beside her bag and covered her eyes with her hands. _Where did it go wrong?_ She asked herself.

Her mother was never such a bitch when she was thirteen… nor was her father. Was it because they moved from New York to basically the middle of nowhere? It seemed likely, but where did the sudden case of being broke come from? Oh, right. They drank, heavily. It seemed like they were always like that. Always drinking, always being with other people. It's like they never wanted to be around each other, or their daughter.

Sighing and looking up at the decaying wall, Keish had made the decision to leave-to run away. To finally live the life that she had dreamed of since they had gotten here: peace. Grabbing her bag and opening the window, Keish mentally challenged her parents to try and find her. When they realize she's gone, she's going to be halfway to New York. To her hometown.

Suddenly getting acrophobia, Keish swiftly rethought her decisions. But, she stuck with her gut and leapt from the window and toward the ground. She thought she was going to break something, but that something broke her fall.  
Recovering, she looked behind herself. Keish saw a ghastly entity staring at her. It looked like white stars covered its ink black body. What was an Aztec god doing here? "Uh-uh… Hi?"

"_Lelo._" It didn't look impressed that its user had leapt from a second-story building.  
"Uh, you're not gonna kill me, are you?" Keish asked, staring back at it. The being continued to stare at the girl, unmoving. "Uh… Can you not hear me?"  
"_Lelo lelo._" It clicked its tongue and handed her a card. On the card, it read "NINE OF SWORDS." Keish turned it around to see if there was anything on the back. There was. "WAYWARD SWORD" was written there. "Is this-uh-your name? Wayward Sword?" She looked up at it. Wayward Sword nodded.  
"Are you like a guardian angel?" A nod, but it shook its head, too. "What're you, then?"

Wayward Sword took its users hand and made her stand up. "Uh, a stand?" It nodded. This time, there wasn't a shake of the head. "So, like, you're a stand-angel thing that protects me or some crap?" Wayward nodded. "Oh, alright, then. That's still weird as shit though…" She scratched the back of her head. _People're gonna look at me weirdly if I talk to this thing in public… _

* * *

**NINE OF SWORDS:**

_Upright: Anxiety, hopelessness, trauma  
__Reversed: Hope, reaching out, despair_

**WAYWARD SWORD**

_Power:?  
__Speed:?  
__Range:?  
__Durability:?  
__Precision:?  
__Potential:?  
__Ability:_ [**UNKNOWN**]  
_Requiem Ability: _[**NO REQUIEM**]

* * *

Hey guys. This is my first (technically second) story I've posted to this site. Drop a review, maybe? Tell me how things are going on your side. Oh, and I have no idea about how to write JJBA crap. My writing is worse than Josuke's hair, honestly. Don't tell him I said that. Crossposted from Wattpad under the username "FalseGawd"


End file.
